


Settimo anniversario

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel loro settimo anniversario di fidanzamento, Yamato porta Mimi fuori a cena, e poi a casa propria.<br/>Dal testo:<br/><i>L’aria era fresca e gli uccelli cinguettavano allegramente quando Mimi Tachikawa scese le scale del suo palazzo e corse incontro al suo ragazzo, Yamato Ishida. Era bello, avvolto nel suo giubbino blu.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Settimo anniversario

Settimo anniversario  
 

L’aria era fresca e gli uccelli cinguettavano allegramente quando Mimi Tachikawa scese le scale del suo palazzo e corse incontro al suo ragazzo, Yamato Ishida. Era bello, avvolto nel suo giubbino blu. Era dolce, mentre l’abbracciava teneramente. Dovevano andare a cena fuori per il loro settimo anniversario e Yamato aveva prenotato al ristorante preferito di Mimi. La ragazza salì sul motorino e cinse con le proprie braccia la vita del fidanzato, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, prima che Yamato partisse. Il vento nei capelli a Mimi piaceva un sacco, ma maggiormente le piaceva la sensazione di stringere Yamato: era sensazionale. In ogni caso, ben presto arrivarono al ristorante dove Yamato aveva prenotato per loro due. Furono fatti accomodare in una saletta più appartata dove in quel momento stava cenando solo un’altra coppia, giacché la sala principale era gremita di gente. Mimi si guardò intorno e a Yamato parve che lei lodasse il tutto.  
«Grazie amore!» disse la giovane, a conferma dei sospetti del bell’Ishida, sistemandosi una ciocca dei capelli riportati al naturale castano. Il rosa era stato abbandonato da tempo, ormai.  
«Di nulla, Mimi.» sorrise Yamato «Per te farei questo ed altro, ti amo.»  
Il cuore della Tachikawa si sciolse nella dolcezza di quelle parole e strinse la mano del suo fidanzato, che ricambiò amorevolmente la stretta.  
Il cameriere arrivò a prendere le ordinazioni e, dopo che queste vennero fatte, s’allontanò, lasciando a Mimi e Yamato la loro agognata privacy.  
«Non credevo avresti prenotato proprio qui, Yama. Grazie ancora, mi hai fatto una sorpresa bellissima.»  
«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Mimi-chan! Io ti adoro, certo che ho pensato di prenotare qui, tu adori il posto...» sorrise «chissà se il posto adora me!» concluse, allegro.  
«Sei divertentissimo, Yamato!» sorrise Mimi, allegra più che mai, mentre il cameriere portava gli antipasti di quella cena che avrebbero consumato tra una battuta e l’altra.  
Dopo cena, quando Yamato ebbe saldato il conto, andarono a casa di quest’ultimo a vedere un film. Che non videro affatto, impegnati in ben altro. Momenti di passione li accompagnarono fino alla mattina successiva, quando si svegliarono abbracciati, nudi, sul letto di Yamato.


End file.
